The Contractor shall create and test a usable version of F-NAST in real clinical settings. Technical Objectives 1. Enhance Training and Case Presentation content and build F-NAST technology to support NAS recognition and treatment. The existing video content will be enhanced by adding video examples for all symptoms, revising the content flow and narration. The Contractor will provide additional capabilities for dynamic content management of the Primer and Reference Tool text and videos, local customization and a simulation editing console. The Contractor will assemble and deliver video simulation playlists to validate user scoring accuracy. The video simulation will provide the flexibility to include new and unique cases to users. Technical Objectives 2. Conduct expanded Pilot study of F-NAST prototype. The Contractor will conduct a Pilot study for training and reference materials to validate the knowledge improvement and the ability for the video simulation to improve consistency of scoring across a diverse population. The pilot study will include a baseline evaluation of the current training by supervisors and user focus groups to identify enhancements to the content and the case reference scenarios for inter-rater reliability. Following the development of recommended improvements, the Contractor will evaluate the ability of the training and reference materials to improve the knowledge and the inter-rater reliability scoring by participants. The targeted populations will include Nursing students, NICU and Mother Baby nurses. Technical Objectives 3. Conduct Efficiency Study of bedside primer, reference, and decision support tool for clinicians. The Contractor will evaluate the efficiency of the primer and reference tool as a bedside F-NAST scoring tool. Nurses in a Level III NICU will be trained utilizing the Pilot Study procedure. A baseline study of current F-NAST scoring will occur over a one month period. A resource nurse will be available on all shifts to perform simultaneous scoring of NAS infants for a period of six (6) months. The resource nurse timed entries will be compared to the baseline statistics for F-NAST scoring under usual care. The hypothesis is that the resource nurse entries will be significantly improved compared to the baseline.